In an apparatus emitting electromagnetic radiation, particularly infrared, the reflector must be shaped and mounted with respect to the source of rays so that there are no rays captive between the source of the rays and the reflector. In fact, these captive rays are the cause of a loss of yield and local overheating. In addition, the shape and arrangement of the reflector must enable it to eliminate the multiple reflections between source and reflector which are naturally detrimental to the yield obtained with the apparatus.
An infrared radiation emitter apparatus is already known, as described in Pat. GB-A-1 110 073. This Patent relates more particularly to a reflector for a rectilinear infrared ray source, this reflector presenting a cross section symmetrical with respect to a plane and which is constituted, on each side of the plane of symmetry, by two arcs of parabola joined together by an intermediate curve constituting an arc of circle centered on the cylindrical source of infrared rays. In such an infrared radiation emitter apparatus, the particular shape of the cross section of its reflector does not make it possible to avoid rays captive between the source and the reflector, or to eliminate multiple reflections.
On the contrary, the present invention relates to an apparatus which makes it possible to satisfy these conditions and to obtain a particularly high yield with a remarkably simple structure.